1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine unit.
2. Background Information
In recent years, due to environmental protection considerations, engine units are being mounted with intensive exhaust gas treatment devices. An exhaust gas treatment device is a device that purifies exhaust gas from an engine. For example, an exhaust gas treatment device may be a device that lowers nitrogen oxide (NOx) or a device that lowers carbon monoxide (CO), or it may be a device that removes particulate matter. In the engine apparatus disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-71176 for example, an exhaust gas treatment device is arranged above the engine. The exhaust gas treatment device is connected to the engine via a connecting pipe.